Requisition Slip
by freeflyer10
Summary: Clary has been training in Alicante for a little over two months. She has progressed quicker than any student, and now the teachers believe it is time to move her training to the field. J/C. Enjoy and please review.


Clary woke with a start. Eyes wide, Legs tangled in the sheets, and her face was drenched with sweat. Even after that night in Alicante, when Jace died and came back to life, finding out that Jace was not her brother, the night was still so fresh even after the countless months afterward. Actually, it has only been a month and a half since that incident.

It was the weekend, the weekend in fact that she was going to the Institute in New York for a visit. She got up out of bed in only a white camisole and blue sleep plants. She opened the curtains. It was raining in the Glass City, and she looked toward the central part. From here the glass looked like it was made out of diamonds, each of the buildings were scintillating.

She was staying with Amatis of course. Even though a month in training, Clary was wearing more black than she could ever have imagined. Maybe it was the Shadowhunter starting to show; but today was just a visit, but this visit she wants to convince Maryse to move her training back to New York. Clary missed Simon and Isabelle, her mother; but most of all, Jace. He could not move to Alicante.  
The visits were just enough, but right now, all she wanted was more.

By now, she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with a wool coat. Last time she visited, the temperature dropped below 40 degrees.

She loaded the rest of her suitcase, and closed with a final zip. Clary vaulted down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom, she saw Amatis sitting at the dining table, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. She looked discontented.

Clary relaxed and set down her valise. A look of concern crossed her face. "Are you okay, Amatis?"

She waved the question away. "Fine, I'm fine. Requisition slip I received this morning."

"Requisition for what?"

Amatis sighed. "The school here believes that your combat here supersedes their standards; they want to move you to an Institute."

Clary's face scrunched, and then she beamed with joy. "What Institute?" she asked eager.

Amatis' face went from tired to stern in a millisecond. "Now hold on, it requires a guardian signature, and I am still debating." Amatis crossed her arms across her chest.

Clary stifled a groan. "Oh, Amatis please. You know that I love you and I love Alicante, but you are talking about all of my friends, my mother, Luke, Jace." She was beseeching with her. "Please, Amatis. You know I cannot stay here forever. It is time for me to go out in the field."

"The field that is covered with demons, demons that could kill you, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Clary sighed, grinning. "You had this same talk with Luke didn't you?"

Amatis was taken aback. "Uh—yes. How did you know?"

"I figured it out. You don't have to worry. I promise, if I go out I will have Jace, Isabelle or Alec with me at all times. You are my future Aunt of course. Please sign the slip."

The two held eyes for a moment before picking up the pen and signing. "Make sure Maryse gets this when you arrive."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She kissed Amatis' cheek. "I have to get going, I am already late. "

* * *  
Clary ran down the cobblestone steps leading to the outskirts of town. She turned another corner, and almost ran into Magnus.

"You're late."

"I know," Clary said, breathless.

"I don't do this for nothing you know. If it wasn't for your boyfriend—"

"Who is you boyfriends' best friend. Stop giving me that lecture every time I am late."

To Clary, it still felt good to hear the words: "your boyfriend" in the same sentence. With the suitcase in one hand and the Requisition slip in the other, she was more than eager to jump through the portal.

Magnus gave her a scrupulous look. "Well if you were actually on time, you wouldn't—"

The portal started to quiver. Without another word, they leapt through the portal, tumbling toward New York.

PART 2

Clary never liked the feeling of portals. Her stomach launched itself into her throat, and before she knew it, she was landing on the marble steps of the Institute. With a shuddering cry, the portal closed. The bag she tossed in before lay neatly at her feet. The spires of the Institute shot toward the sky, and from the angle that Clary was standing, it looked as if the spires poking the clouds open for some sunshine.

In front of the high wooden doors were three siblings. Alec stood tall, his black hair getting in the way of his blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt, and even in the sun, Clary could see the shining silver lines of all previously applied marks.

Isabelle stood beside him, her hair flowing into a long braid down her back. She wore a simple, long sleeve shirt, jean mini skirt, and black tights. It wouldn't be Isabelle if she didn't have boots. Her whip was coiled lightly around her wrist.

Her eyes finally landed on Jace and she caught him staring. He was already wearing his cocky grin on his face. The eyes that flecked with gold shone with a light of mischievousness that made Clary slightly weak in the knees. His long sleeve shirt was pushed up around his elbows, and she could see fading marks on his arms. She bit her lip, and grinned sheepishly.

Seconds later, she could feel Jace's arms around her waist, her arms traced along his broad shoulders and his around his neck pulling him even closer if that were possible.

"Oh, I missed you," he breathed into her ear, his breath tickling her ear.

"I―" Clary began, but Isabelle cut her off.

"This scene is cute and all, but I'm starving. Can we go to Taki's now?" Isabelle asked nonchalantly, placing her hand on her hips.

"Do I even get a chance to unpack?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "No."

Clary moved away from Jace―with slight protest from Jace―and grabbed her bag. "Well, you can go ahead," she spoke, pointing her head toward the road.

"Nuh, uh, we are leaving together."

Jace sighed a dramatic sigh. "While this conversation is fine and dandy, I think Clary would like some rest. We'll order take-out." Jace moved his hand in a shooing motion. "Go on. I think you can live."

Isabelle was hesitant, looking at Clary for approval. Clary nodded. Isabelle jogged back toward Alec.

Clary felt an arm snaking around her shoulders, swinging her on her heels, and toward the door. "We're not unpacking are we?" Clary questioned Jace.

His grinned made her stomach squirm. "Nope."


End file.
